Saturn Returns
Saturn Returns is the fifth episode of Beauty and the Beast. Summary A KISS IS JUST A KISS — Vincent (Jay Ryan) is captured on a convenience store surveillance video while preventing a robbery, and Cat (Kristin Kreuk) warns him to be extra careful when his photo appears in the newspaper. Cat and Tess (Nina Lisandrello) investigate the disappearance of a woman named Amy (guest star Annie Murphy), who has gone missing after her fiancée, Dr. Michael Walters (guest star Jeremy Glazer), surprised his bride-to-be by placing their engagement announcement in the paper that morning. Evan (Max Brown) runs Amy’s fingerprints and discovers her true identity, while Cat wonders if her disappearance was intentional after Vincent mentions that he and JT (Austin Basis) have an escape plan to clear out of their loft without a trace in a matter of minutes. Later, Michael also goes missing and Joe (Brian White) learns that his team has been deceived. Meanwhile, Heather (Nicole Gale Anderson) is planning a surprise birthday party for her sister, forcing Cat to postpone her birthday plans with Vincent. At the party, Cat and Evan share a surprising moment. Episode Recap Vincent is struggling to sleep. He tosses and turns and does push-ups but nothing works so he decides to take a walk. JT figures it’s because he has spent the evening with Cat and Vincent admits that she makes him feel like he can have a life again. JT goes with Vincent for a walk and they discuss JT’s crush on a colleague named Sara. Vincent then senses a hold up in a nearby convenience store. A robber has a gun pointed at the store clerk and demands that he empty the cash register for him but Vincent, in beast form, arrives and throws the robber into a fridge. JT arrives and urges them to run for it. The camera pans up to a store security camera, which has caught the whole incident. Cat awakens to start her day. While making coffee, Heather comes out and wishes her a happy birthday while interrogating her about where she was the night before, hoping it was some hot date. Cat emphasizes that she doesn’t want a party this year and then leaves for work. Heather has other ideas though and pulls out her phone which shows an invite to Cat’s surprise party that night. She sends it to all of Cat’s friends and Tess is seen looking at it before Cat arrives at work. As they’re talking, a man named Michael Walters walks in and tells them his fiancée Amy has gone missing. She’s only been missing for a couple of hours but has cleared out her stuff and left her engagement ring, which Tess just brushes off as her dumping him. Cat, feeling sorry for her, tells him they’ll check out his apartment. Tess then sits back to read the newspaper which Cat reads over her shoulder, shocked to see the front page story is of a vigilante saving a store clerk in a convenience store. She goes to the warehouse where she confronts Vincent with it. Her and JT worry but Vincent tries to downplay it especially since JT wants to increase the security at their place, making Vincent feel even more trapped. Cat promises to check the footage at the local precinct to see if he can be properly identified or not. JT wants them to move to “phase B” and heads to the university to steal supplies. Vincent then wishes Cat a happy birthday and she wonders how he knew. He admits that he used her birthday to check on her each year since her mother’s murder. He asks if she’s having a party but she admits she doesn’t feel like partying with her friends, especially as she spends most her days lying to them. She and Tess head to Michael’s apartment to find clues. They find no trace of Amy ever having been there – no photos, documents with her name on or clothes. They do find blood on the wall and Cat finds a single hair in the sink. They speculate that Michael killed her and called them to cover up suspicion with tears. Heather appears at the precinct and asks Tess to pick up a margarita machine but she argues she can’t seeing as she’s the one bringing Cat to the party. In the lab, Evan finds the hair belongs to a woman matching Amy’s description. Cat finds on his computer that he has tried online dating and met a woman named Claire Sinclair. Heather interrupts them and lures Cat out of the lab by pretending she has lost her house key so that she can tell Evan to pick up the margarita machine. Cat receives the security footage from the convenience store and checks through to find that the camera was not able to catch a clear shot of Vincent’s face, much to her relief. She goes to tell Vincent who then offers to spend her birthday with her eating pizza together and hanging out. She asks why they don’t have any pictures around or on the walls and he tells her that having nothing personal on the walls is part of their “to go” plan, so they can get out of there in 20 minutes to a safe haven. At the precinct, Cat works out that Amy is on the run from someone and Evan confirms that her real name isn’t Amy, it is Lily Carter. Any existence of Lily Carter, except for a driver’s licence, has been wiped from record. While JT is carrying a box of supplies through the campus, Sara, the woman he has a crush on, catches up with him and invites him out to coffee but he awkwardly runs off. He confides in Vincent who is wrapping a present, and he tells him he should have said yes but JT is worried about getting serious with someone due to harboring Vincent. JT admits he tried to live a normal life for a year while keeping Vincent hidden but the lies all stacked up and he was forced to go into hiding with Vincent. He doesn’t want that for Sara. A US Marshal named Chuck Gibson appears at the precinct and tells Tess and Cat that Amy was in witness protection. Her parents were murdered but the guy who did it got away and she was put into witness protection. Later, Tess tries to lure Cat out to a birthday drink but Cat sees through Tess’ bad acting and works out that Heather has thrown her a surprise party. Tess tells her to be there at 9. She heads to the warehouse to tell Vincent that Heather has a surprise party waiting for her. She still wants to see Vincent after and says there’s no reason she can’t have “a foot in both worlds.” Her words have an effect on Vincent who tells her to go to her party and not to worry about him as he doesn’t want her to give up her life to end up trapped in his. She heads back to her apartment and practises being surprised outside her door before walking in. She starts to enjoy herself after drinking margaritas and tequila shots. Tess then shows her that a photo booth has been installed in her room where they all begin to pose for drunken photos. As people are leaving, Cat quickly drags Evan to the photo booth as they haven’t had a photo yet. As they’re posing, Vincent is on the fire escape leaving her a present. For the last picture, Cat tells Evan to do a “think fast” pose and he surprises her by kissing her, with Vincent witnessing the entire thing. Evan then leaves Cat confused while Vincent remains on the fire escape looking evidently hurt. He heads back to the warehouse and tells JT that while he was leaving her a present, he saw her kissing some guy. He says he doesn’t blame her as he told her to go live her life, but he is still cut up about what he saw. As he gets up, he starts clutching his forehead, worrying JT. He brushes it off as tiredness though. US Marshal Chuck Gibson goes to visit Michael under the guise of answering questions about Amy’s whereabouts. As Michael locks the door, Gibson pulls out a gun. Tess and Cat are there the next day, investigating Michael’s kidnap. They find out that James Mason, the guy who killed Amy’s parents, is posing as Gibson and the real one is dead. They also guess that he took Michael to find out where she’s hiding. They work out that Amy’s ‘safe haven’ is in Rockland County where she and Michael were going to get married and where she went to summer camp. Cat finds her at a cheap motel. She reveals that she ran off after Michael posted the news of the engagement in the paper and freaked out. Unfortunately, James Mason has worked out where Amy is staying. As he walks into her motel room, Cat surprises him and they get into a fight in which Cat manages to overpower him. The rest of the force shows up and Amy and Michael are free to live their lives again with James Mason behind bars. Cat goes to see Vincent and thanks him for the gift but wants to open it with him. She admits her birthday was horrible as she realizes her friends don’t really know her anymore and she wanted to spend it with him. He’s still trying to push her away but she’s determined to stay with him. She invites him to dinner and tells him that unless there’s something else holding him back, she hopes to see him there. While Vincent is seen getting ready to go to dinner, Catherine is preparing dinner and JT waits for Sara and finally agrees to a date. Cat finishes making dinner and sits and waits for Vincent. He is making his way there when suddenly he blacks out and never shows up for dinner, leaving Cat disappointed. Vincent is then seen waking up. The camera pans out and shows that he has somehow ended up on top of Brooklyn Bridge. Quotes J.T.: I live in an abandoned warehouse with a complicated roommate. Cast Main Cast *Kristin Kreuk as Catherine Chandler *Jay Ryan as Vincent Keller *Max Brown as Evan Marks *Austin Basis as J.T. Forbes *Nina Lisandrello as Tess Vargas *Brian White as Joe Bishop Recurring Cast *Nicole Gale Anderson as Heather Chandler Guest Cast *Annie Murphy as Amy *Jeremy Glazer as Dr. Michael Walters Gallery Videos Beauty and the Beast 1x05 Promo "Saturn Returns" (HD)|Saturn Returns Promo Beauty and the Beast 1x05 Extended Promo "Saturn Returns" (HD)-1|Saturn Returns Extended Promo Episode Stills SaturnReturns 1.jpg SaturnReturns_2.jpg SaturnReturns_3.jpg SaturnReturns_4.jpg SaturnReturns_5.jpg SaturnReturns_6.jpg SaturnReturns_7.jpg SaturnReturns_8.jpg SaturnReturns_9.jpg Trivia *Saturn Returns was watched by 1.84 million viewers in the USA, an increase from the last episode. *This is the first episode in which we see Vincent having blackouts. *BATB writers confirmed that the gift Vincent gave Cat for her birthday was flannel pajamas. In the episode, Cat tells him that when her mother was alive, she gave Cat flannel pajamas for her birthday and they would sit and watch old movies together. Category:Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Real world Category:Season 1 Episodes